


Carry (an excerpt)

by ersrose



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersrose/pseuds/ersrose
Summary: my pal @cureflowers/@wingazer on tumblr and i run a huge google doc of winsterbeam ... these chapters are just the little parts of it ♥





	Carry (an excerpt)

Simon had not heard from Winston all afternoon. Not completely unusual, of course; they both had things to do, work to attend to... But Winston was not working today. He remembers it, just this morning, waking him up after way too many slaps on the snooze button, and him brushing Simon off.

“Nah, nah... I’m not going in today. Today’s my own day.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“The office doesn’t need me today... I done all my work for the week... I’m stayin’ here.” Then he rolled back into the blankets.

“Wait.” The soft sound emerged from deep in the pile. He turned to face Simon, eyes wide with excitement. “Stay home with me! Please?”

And though Winston’s absurdly cute face and the comfortable bed to share with him were so tempting, he insisted he had to go to work. After much pleading and kisses and other pleasant distractions, he finally made it there.

He went about the day per usual, but he did notice a surprising lack of contact from Winston. He imagined if he was that clingy in the morning, he would continue like that all day... Not that he minded at all.

So, when he went back to the apartment in the evening, and opened the front door to complete darkness and nothing but the vague sound of the television playing, he immediately began to worry. He dropped his things and followed the only source of light to the living room, eyes desperately scanning for Winston — Winston, who was sprawled out on the couch, mouth agape.

Simon’s eyes flashed with horror.

“Winston! Winston!” He yelled, practically skidding to the ground to be on eye level with him. “Winston!” He grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him.

“Hmm?” Winston’s eyes barely opened.

Simon’s head fell down onto Winston’s chest. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Winston shut his eyes again and smiled. “Aww, honey, wha’s wrong?” He mumbled.

“I didn’t hear from you all day, and I come home and it’s completely dark and quiet, and you’re looking dead on the couch, and I—“

Winston giggled, softly at first, but growing louder over time. Simon raised himself to face him, confusion sweeping over his face.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Aww, Simon, I didn’t mean to scare you. Aw, I’m sorry babe! It’s just that, Ev came over, and she brought... We... We had fun...” he trailed off with more soft laughing.

Simon, eyes now used to the darkness of the room, turned and looked around, expecting to find her passed out or lurking somewhere, but instead found glasses littered around a since-emptied whiskey bottle.

Of course.

Simon looked back to Winston, who seemed to blushing, smiling coyly.

“Uh oh. We had fun!”

Simon rolled his eyes. “I see this.”

“Aw, don’t be mad! Don’t be mad please! Pleeeeease, Simon...” He grabbed Simon’s arm. Simon turned to face him.

Normally, drunk people annoyed Simon. He couldn’t understand why people would do that to themselves; it seemed more of a hassle than anything fun, at least to him. But drunk Winston was much different.

Winston’s eyes were tired, but brilliant. Even though he could barely keep them open, Simon felt the presence of those clear blue eyes, eyes which felt like looking at crown jewels: precious, beautiful, indescribable, unbelievable, falling in love with the person who had them further and further and further until...

Simon clenched his eyes shut. He smiled.

“Yeah, you’re lucky you’re cute, Winston.”

He laughed, and tried to bring Simon closer to him.

“I love you, Simon.”

“I love you too.”

“Aw, Simon... Simon Jordan Paladino... You have a nice name, babe. Really.” He yawned, deeply.

Simon laughed. “You’re tired, aren’t you?” 

He nodded his head, trying to snuggle Simon’s arm closer to him.

“Here, come on, let’s get up...” Simon rose up quickly, and waited for Winston to do the same.

“Simon...”

“Hm?”

“Can you help me up?” Winston looked up at him, so full of love, so full of adoration.

Simon smiled. “Of course.”

He kneeled down again, and brought his arms under Winston’s legs and back. And in one swift, effortless motion, he got back up, holding Winston in his arms — who, of course, was staring at him in awe.

“Simon! You’re carrying me...”

“Yes, love. Now, let’s get you to bed.” He started toward their room.

“My big strong boyfriend... Look at him...” He brushed his hand across Simon’s broad shoulders, eventually landing onto the top of his bicep. He hooked his other hand that way, holding onto Simon close. “My big strong man...” he mumbled, leaning into the crook of his neck.

Simon finally reached their room, where he gently laid Winston on the bed. Right after, he joined, cozying himself so they were cuddling but facing each other.

Winston looked at Simon, a smile gracing his face. He buried his face into Simon’s chest, and in return, Simon held him once again.

“I love you, Winston.”

“I love you too, Simon.”

“So much.”

“So, so much.”


End file.
